Enter the Fairies
by mer-celebimew
Summary: The fairies are facing something that they nevered faced before. Love. The fairies are unpopular at Foxville High. Then they start to be noticed by them, the populars. RokkaxIchi AsagirixUkyo ToyaxNakuru TsubasaxManabe


** Rokka's POV**  
HIYA!~ I'M ROKKA WAN!~ I'm going to tell you about me.  
I'm a Sophomore at Foxville High(made up), which makes me 15 years old.  
I have pink that reaches to my knees but I always put them in 2 buns in the side on my heads and cover them with a bowl thing that clips on my head. I also have pink eyes.  
I'm currently shortest in my group next going to Ai.  
I'm sorry! I never told you. I have a group of friends. I'M SORRY! THAT DIDN'T HELP!  
My friends names are Ai Haibara, Asagiri Snow(I'm so uncreative), Nakuru Akizuki, and Tsubasa Uehara.  
Ai has short brown hair and blue eyes.  
She's super smart, calm, and has a cold side. She also has a motuh that won't shut up. She doesn't let anyone in but she let us in. She'll say what's on her mind and doesn't care about other people's opinions.  
Asagiri has pink hair that touches the floor and pink eyes. People always say if we were sisters.  
Asagiri is a sweet, kind girl. She used to be part of a gangster group until the change happened. She has this dark side that no one knows.  
Nakuru has brown hair that touches her back and is kept in a small braid and brown eyes.  
Nakuru is a hyper, sweet girl. She may not look like it but she's a major basketball player. She's also very strong. She's also a ball of mischief and can look someone in the eye and lie.  
Tsubasa has wavy, bleach blonde hair and indigo eyes.  
Tsubasa is a feminine tomboy(you could call it). She does rash and dangerous stuff but wants to be girly. She can be easily angered and would hurt anyone with her bare hands. She fights for justice. She will quickly take action.  
We all have a deep secret. We're fairies. Everytime we touch nature, we get our wings. It's a pain but I've survived!~

* * *

** Nakuru's POV At School Before Class**  
I was telling everyone about my cat, Spinel. I told them about his nickname, Spinny. My cat didn't like the nickname very much.  
Tsubasa was laughing about how annoyed the cat got, Rokka squealed, Asagiri congratulated me, and Ai nodded and smiled.  
Me: "TSUBASA! STOP LAUGHING!"  
I screamed. She stopped quickly.  
Me: "So, what classes do we have together?"  
We all looked at our schedules. We didn't have any morning classes together but we had afternoon classes together.  
Rokka: "NO!"  
Rokka wailed. We were all sad. We sadly had to part ways. But first a moment. We hug-death-ed each other.  
Me: "Good luck. Don't touch you-know-what!"  
Everyone nodded.  
So then I went to my class. I saw a group of girls by a desk. I walked over to the group and jumped up and down to see what they were looking at.  
: "Hey! Watch it! I know you want to see them but hold up!"  
Me: "Who are you looking at?!"  
: "YOU DON'T KNOW?!"  
: "ITS TOYA KINOMOTO AND YUKITO TSUKISHIRO!"  
Darn, they shout loud. I tilted my head and put a finger on my cheek. They sighed and went back to talking with them. I went to my seat. I hope the girls have better luck than I am.

* * *

** At the Cafeteria**  
All of us sat in the corner of the room as always. We all sat down in our seats very tired.  
Me: "What happened with you?"  
Ai: "A dude named Conan."  
She said with so much venom in her voice.  
Rokka: "MY SOULMATE, ICHI!~"  
She squealed with love in her voice. I saw hearts in her eyes and perfume hearts around her. I swatted a perfume heart.  
Asagiri: "Ukyo Dark."  
She said just like Ai.  
Tsubasa: "Manabe Akira!"  
She screamed.  
Me: "So all of you had guys to deal with?"  
All of them nodded sadly except Rokka, who nodded happily.

* * *

** After Lunch Outside**  
After Lunch we have Gym together. Today we will be doing soccer. Great. It's on the grassy field where we could get exposed. We went to the field to start. We started some warm ups.  
After it wasn't too bad, none of us got pushed down. Just then Asagiri gets pushed down.  
I just jinxed myself.  
She makes a mad dash to the girl's locker room. Hope she makes it in time. She only has 10 seconds.

* * *

** After School**  
Well, after the last period, WE made a mad dash to get the h**l out of here.


End file.
